Electrical circuits are known for example from multi-chip computer systems which contain a clock generation chip and various logic circuit chips. The clock pulses used on the logic circuit chips are generated on the clock generation chip and are transferred to the logic circuit chips. For the generation of the clock pulses a so-called clock splitter circuit is provided on the clock generation circuit. This clock splitter generates two pulse strings out of a third pulse string which is derived from an oscillator. The clock splitter contains a number of gates and latches which have an impact on the throughput time of a pulse to run through the clock splitter, as well as on the skew of the two generated pulse strings.
It is an object of the invention to provide an electrical circuit which has an improved throughput time and skew of the generated pulse strings.